Help:Tools/Tools to build tables
Guest Artists Many albums list Guest Artists. For each guest artist, you will the label they are signed with as of when the album you are looking at came out. You may read something like "Michael W. Smith appears courtesy of Reunion." These templates let you represent that with little effort. Various options for the rows let you mention the group an artist is associated with (like "Christine Dente of Out of the Grey") or state something like "So and So appears courtesy of her Dad." First, you need a header. For that, use . You have several options for the rows as listed below. To end the table, use . By design, the template to end the table looks like a HTML closing tag. Sample Table Source Result Track Listings for an Album It proved to be a real pain to build track listings manually. You need to use a table to add the borders and header. But tables take time. Without the table, you get a jumbled mess. The Track Table set of templates were written to help out there. Like the Guest Table templates, you use one template to start the table. However, this time, there are two templates to start the table and only two row options. This is because the number of columns in a Track List Table varies depending on whether or not you are including in the table the length of tracks. The Basic Table #Start with -- This adds the basic headers #For each row, use -- This adds the track number and song title. #Close the table with -- The name was chosen to resemble a HTML closing tag Sample Source Result Creating a Table That Includes the Length of Each Track #Start with -- This adds the basic headers #For each row, use -- This adds the track number, song title and the length of the song. #Close the table with -- The name was chosen to resemble a HTML closing tag. Sample Source Result Box Sets Box set track listing work similar to normal albums. You can include times if they are available. Please note that with box sets, you do not provide the track name. Instead, pass a track number. The name will be looked up as described in Template:Box Set Link Builder#You need to create these templates to use this template. Hence, it is suggested that you create templates under Template:Box Set Lookup Tools as subpages before attempting to setup your table. For instructions on how to do that, please see Template:Box Set Lookup Tools. Sample Source Result Tables used for system purposes Please note that most users will never need to build these tables. Listing Parameters for a Template When you create a template, please use these templates to list the parameters in its documentation section (should be part of a group. #Start with a call to . #Call for each parameter. #End the table with Sample This sample is taken from the documentation for . Source }.}} Result }.}} Category:Help